Voco Mens Mentis
by x3akxo
Summary: Kagome thinks she's going crazy. She can here a voice in her head. Wait till she finds out the voice is of her mate, inuyasha. She goes through hell having to listen to him, now she wants to find him. Maube future lemons. InuxKag
1. WHAT?

"So doctor I don't understand what could be wrong with me? Everyday it seems like I have a voice in my head talking to me. I feel like I'm going crazy." The blue eyed girl said looking more serious then she usually did.

This girl was Kagome Higurashi, Senor in high school. She never thought that she, of all people, would be crazy. She was a very sane, well mannered person; she always at her vegetables and she had no weird complexes. That's what she liked to tell herself.

"It started all of a sudden. My doctor told me to come here because; she didn't think it was a normal human disease." Kagome couldn't't take the voice inside her head, for much longer.

"Well tell me when it all started, you haven't gotten to that." The demon commanded she was starting to get annoyed with this childish girl.

"Well I think it started when I went to this party, with my ex-boyfriend Hojo. It was crashed by the police so I had to leave and I got split up with Hojo. All I remember from that was this guy with golden eyes and silver hair taking me home. I woke up in my room the next day." The demon studied Kagome then her eyes went wide open.

"Why were you out with an EX-Boyfriend when you clearly have a mate?" The demon got up and eyed her.

"I don't have a mate? What are you talking about?" Kagome said standing up, not liking were this was going.

The demon lashed at her neck. And cut her shirt at the perfect place.

"What did you think that was, a recurring hickey?" The demon chuckled.

"Do you think it has something to do with why I have these strange voices coming up?"

"Let me ask you this, does this voice sound like a man?" Kagome nodded "Do you sometimes feel really drained after you guys communicate?" Kagome took a large nod. "For something like this, it happens once in a while. You most likely have an voco mens mentis (Voice in mind LATIN) bond. It's pretty rare; it's when you and that person are very powerful beings. "

"Are you serious? You mean bonded to some demon I don't even know? I mean can you tell by this bite mark thing what kind of demon it is?" Kagome asked in a panic.

'Hey, girl what are you doing?' the voice said.

'What the hell, get out of my head? You stupid demon, Tell me who you are!' Kagome said in her head. She recently learned she could actually talk back to it.

"It's back the voice is, well keep talking to it. Try to find out who he is." Kagome nodded.

'You keep on dipping into conversation with me. So I can hear your thoughts and what your talking about. It's kind of funny; even though you're a miko you don't know how to control our bond. You know you can prevent me from talking to you at anytime. You just have to learn to do it.' The voice sounded to cocky for it's own good.

'Well maybe my top priority is to get you out of my head you stupid demon. I cant believe you mated me. Are you STUPID' Kagome yelled.

'Gosh Kagome that hurt, you know. How did you find out you were mated? I thought it would have taken a little longer then' The voice send very sarcastically.

'Ha-ha, your funny, I don't take your sarcasm lightly. When I find you I'll get you. And purify you to, the gods knows where.' Kagome was slowly getting mad. 'listen tell me your name'

'Why should I?' the guy said, you could tell he was smirking from where he was.

'Because. I'm your mate, right?' Kagome said with a sour frown plastered on her face.

'I guess I could tell you it. It's InuYahsa'

"Inuyasha? I got to call Sango. Thanks for all your help." Kagome said grabbing her bag and running out of the doctors office.

'Kagome are you going to try and find me?' Inuyasha asked as Kagome opened her car.

'Well right now I'm trying to ignore you. Ugh, why did you even mate me? Wait, Doesn't that me you raped me?' Kagome asked in her head.

'No I just had to bite your neck. You looked so cute when you fell asleep in a stranger's car. I just felt like I had to protect you forever.'

'protect me?' Kagome asked to herself

'yep, I'll protect you for ever.' Inuyasha said.

'Well I'm going to find you. So don't try to read my mind okay!' Kagome yelled to him.

'I wont promise you, I might pop in. I cant not talk to you. You're my mate after all.'

'I'll SEE you later' Kagome picked out her phone from her large bag. Filliped it open.

"Hey song, I have a reason for you to call Miroku." Kagome looked out of her car as she drove to Sango's.

She really wanted to find this guy Inuyasha. Little did she know that today was the worst time to try and find him.


	2. Falling Into Your Arms

I hope you guys like this it's a little longer. I've been working harder on my writting and grammer. I hope it shows. If anyone reads HogWHAT?!? THen i would like to tell you the next instalment will bein a while.

Chapter 2

"He's your what?" Kagome screamed her current mood was murderous.

"He's like my best friend and he asked me about you a few times that night. I think he was really worried when you got drunk that night." Miroku said trying to inch his hand towards Sango's. They hadn't got to the best part yet. That he mated Kagome.

"Do you know where I can find him?" Kagome asked taking deep breaths.

"Why do you want to find him?" Miroku asked with a frown on his face because Sango had took away her hand.

"You better just tell me, I'm not in the mood to play right now." Kagome said her eyes seem like they flashed red because her aura spiked a ominous color.

"I think he said he was going to fight Naraku tonight. SO I don't think you should try to find him." Miroku said as if he were raking his brain for something important.

"Naraku? Where have I heard that before?" Kagome asked.

Naraku was a criminal that was currently being looked for by the DAMA. Kagome quickly remembered that fact. Her sisters were both members of the DAMA. Kieda and Kikyo, they booth were level 2 Miko's which was almost the highest. Kagome had once been invited to join the DAMA but her sisters didn't want her in the service like them.

"DAMA should be looking after him. Inuyasha should stay out of there way." Kagome said.

"Inuyasha is part of the DAMA. He is a level 3 demon. Well he's a level 1 half demon but he cant really get anywhere because of that. He really wants to be a level 1 demon." Miroku said as he stared at Sango.

"You mean he's a half demon? But that Demon I had to talk to said that only powerful beings got the Voco Mens Mentis? He cant be a hanyou and be this powerful." Kagome said puzzled. Her 'mate' was a hanyou.

"Don't let him being a hanyou fool you. He is highly trained when it comes to any form of combat. He can kill you with anything he can find in a store that only sells pillows. Plus his demonic powers are so strong that it goes well beyond a level 2 demon, maybe even a level 1. If it weren't for his appearance no one would know he was a half human." Miroku said as if he were a father bragging about his son's accomplishment.

"He sounds scary." Kagome said out loud. She closed her eyes.

'where are you Inuyasha? If your trying to find Naraku your self then that's just stupid.' Kagome said in her head, seeing if she could contact Inuyasha.

'Keh, so what I can take him. Naraku isn't that tough. Just knowing I have you means I can do anything.' Kagome could feel InuYahsa's energy, it was a week feeling and she could sense something was wrong.

'Inuyasha are you okay? Your not fighting him right now are you?' She sent an angry energy towards him.

'yeah I'm fighting him right now. I'm trying to concentrate, I can talk to you and fight him at the same time, but you keep sending me these draining energies.' He said, he did sound a little more tired now.

'Come on InuYahsa tell me were you are…umm…' She tried sending him a refreshed energy something was sent but she didn't know what.

'Kagome… I'm at Shikon district. Hurry and get here.' Inuyasha was unresponsive after that.

"Sango do you think Kirara can fly us to shikon district? I think InuYahsa is in trouble."

Sango nodded. She put her hands to her mouth as she stood up. She let out a high pitched whistle and everyone walked out side.

"Come on we have to hurry." Sango and Kagome jumped on to Kirara.

"Are you coming Miroku?" Sango asked after telling Kirara the appropriate destination.

"Only if you girls need me to come" He said staring at the big cat demon. The two girls looked at each other confused. Of course they needed him to come, he was amazing in battle and a big help sometimes, he was also the only one who could spot Inuyasha.

"Yeah we need you. Hop on Kirara wont bite." Sango teased as she pulled him onto the demon. The all sat comfortably on the cat as they flew in the evening sky to shikon district.

'Inuyasha were almost there. I hope your okay.' Kagome thought, she didn't know why she was feeling sad. It was the weirdest reaction for her. She was supposed to hate this guy who mated her. But she could feel a bit sad as she thought the worst. She heard a loud banging sound, and Kirara followed it as she looked around for a fighting scene.

"There they are. The DAMA, there's InuYahsa." Kirara flew down. And landed close to the scene. "That's Inuyasha Kagome"

Kagome walked over to the hanyou who was pushing reporters away. He was actually quite good looking to her disappointment. Kagome could never totally resisted a pretty face. His was no exception. As he walked closer to the half demon, she saw he had really cute fuzzy ears. She felt like touched them before. Her memories jogged.

"_Can I touch your ears they look soooooo fury" A drunk Kagome said, when she was drunk she noticed she talked like a baby._

"_NO, only my mate can touch my ears." The man said as he drove his car. It of course was Inuyasha._

"_I'll be your mate yasha." Kagome said sweetly. "Your aura is so strong and masculine. Promise me you'll stay with me. Kagome hugged him tight. She was a totally different person drunk._

"_I promise" _

After that a sharp pain brought her back to reality.

'InuYahsa, I'm so gonna kill you.' Kagome said.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She screamed, she opened her eyes and realized she was in public, with a lot of people, who could misunderstand.

"Kagome?" A few voices said as they walked towards her. One was Inuyasha who stopped when he saw the other voice.

"Little sister? What are you doing here?" Kikyo asked as she walked towards her younger sibling.

"Kikyo, I'm here to see that guy." Kagome pointed to InuYahsa. A man that looked like him stod up and walked over to the two girls.

"What business do you have with my brother? He is very tiered after capturing Naraku." The man said he had no emotion on his face.

"Sesshômaru, I wont have you talking to my younger sister like that. I don't treat your brother like this. She wouldn't come here for nothing." Kikyo said defending her sister.

"This lunatic just screamed 'I'm gonna kill you' at the top of her lungs" Sesshômaru retorted.

"It's true; I'm here to KILL THAT BASTERED!" Kagome yelled running towards the demon know as Inuyasha. Her sister pulled her back.

"Sesshômaru what ever your brother has done to upset Kagome I advice him to apologies right now." Kikyo said, superiority dripping from her voice.

"Your sisters the one out of control here, so I advise you to get her on a leash." Sesshômaru said glaring hard at her.

"Goodness you guys are funny. Kagome, you went from worrying about me to wanting to kill me. What's up with that?" The hanyou finally spoke up.

"InuYahsa" Kagome growled, Sesshômaru and kikyo seemed to back up.

"Kagome… I am injured so go easy on me." Inuyasha said grinning.

Kagome couldn't find the hate that she wanted to feel. It was like he was sending her calming energies. He got up walked over to her.

"Inuyasha, I still hate you." She said before she collapsed into him.

CHAPTER 3


	3. irresistible

CHAPTER 3

"Where am I?" A groggily Kagome asked, she didn't recognize any of her surroundings. It was dark. She rise up and felt a body where she thought a pillow should be. She jumped out of bed, and a loud 'thud' could be heard when she hit the ground.

"Kagome? Are you awake?" A yawning Inuyasha asked.

Kagome held her breath as if she would turn invisible because of it. She had been in bed with Inuyasha. She found out she wasn't holding her breath she couldn't breathe. She finally caught her breath when Inuyasha flipped on the lights.

"Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha asked?

"Where am i?" Kagome asked as she started to panic in her head.

'What happened to me? Why is Inuyasha here? Sango and Miroku?' Kagome's brain scattered to other things and she couldn't focus.

'Calm down' Inuyasha said.

"Good when you freak out you have no idea how much confused energy you send me." Inuyasha said, his ears where folded down.

"Where am I?" Kagome said it slowly this time.

"You're at my house, in my room. You were on my bed and we were sleeping together." Inuyasha said in a matter of factly voice. He made it sound so wrong, as if there were actually doing something.

"Where is everyone?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. She was letting Inuyasha calm her down. All his energies were focusing on calming her down.

"There down stairs. My mom suggested that since we're mates we should be alone or it could cause panic, for us."

"What happened to me?" Kagome asked, she had no idea why she fainted.

"You over worked yourself. The only reason I was able to defeat Naraku is because of you. You actually put a miko barrier around me, so I was untouchable for a few seconds. I think it was because you were really worried about me..." Inuyasha grinned as he stood up pulling her with him. She had noticed Inuyasha again was being really nice to her.

"I can't believe this. Why do you have to be so nice? I mean, if you were totally intolerable then it would be easy to unconditionally hate you. You mated me, and yet I can't hate you. This could be my downfall; I mean this could ruin my life and with thinking that I still cant hate you." Kagome looked him in the eyes, it was a mixture of sympathy and deep within in his eyes she could see hurt.

"Dog demons can usually fell who there supposed to be with. Once they know who they want they wont give up. With you, my inner demon just took over. When you asked me to…" He trailed off looking away, from her.

"When I asked you to promise me that you would always protect me?" Kagome finished for him. Inuyasha quickly looked back to her.

"Yeah, you remember?" He asked Kagome nodded. "Well when I promised that it took over. At the time I couldn't control myself but, I knew what was happening. It like I was possessed by fate." Inuyasha said he felt Kagome's hands go cold and he gave her a squeeze.

"This feeling feels irresistible. But it isn't me so I going to resist it for as long as I can. Till it's impossible, till we just have to be together." Kagome said then she stood up. Inuyasha looked away from her. He tried to read her thoughts but she closed her mind of.

The two walked in the hall, towards were the others had gathered. The reached a large office where everyone discussed their current situation.

"Kagome!" A women she had no idea who came to great her. She looked about 31 not very old, barley any wrinkles. She gave of a motherly sensation that was unmistakable. "Kagome, you are more beautiful awake. Although he have a Beautiful sleeping face." The women said Kagome looked very puzzled.

'Is this your mom?' Kagome asked Inuyasha in her head.

'Yeah' he replied as he stood out of everyone's way.

"Your Inuyasha's mom?' Kagome asked smiling up to her.

"Yes, I am Izayoi Takahashi, Inuyasha's mother." She smiled; she had a soft voice now that Kagome listed to it. It was soothing. "This is his father, Inutaishou" the man looked older and a little stressed about the current situation.

"Nice to meet you both" She said everyone seemed so relaxed to relaxed as if they were about to snap. InuYahsa had his ears glued to his head.

"I guess you can kill my stupid half brother of mine. What he did is beyond stupid." Sesshômaru said looked as serious as ever. Izayoi's smile faded away as she turned to her son.

"I CANT BELIVE YOU!" She yelled at InuYahsa. "Mating such a cute girl, against her will. You don't even understand how much this is going to change her life." Her quite voice nowhere present as she scolded her son. "I'm sorry Kagome, InuYahsa is very stupid but I never thought he would do something as stupid as this."

"No miss Takahashi it's not just Inuyasha's fault. We both kind of lost ourselves. Were both at fault." Kagome said she felt bad, InuYahsa taking all the blame.

"Kagome are you saying your excepting that InuYahsa mated you?" Inutaishou asked Kagome. Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked a him shocked. The question was going to come up but it felt weird him asking.

"I told InuYahsa that although it feels pretty normal being with him. I don't think I'm just gonna jump into being mated with him. I just want to think about this a little, everything just seems to calm right now." She said.

"That how it's gonna feel being mated. Your mate can make you feel calm when your near him, he can take the burden of certain feelings and put it on himself, just so you feel comfortable. Your no longer two souls, but one." She sounded almost poetic.

Kagome looked over at InuYahsa. Had he been making her feel comfortable? InuYahsa twitched at Kagome's gaze.

'Have you been-'She was about to ask Inuyasha the question

'Yeah, I didn't want you to be totally freaked out about everything.' He gave her a worried smiled.

'Thanks a lot' She smiled

"Your sister kikyo said she was going to said your clothes over. She didn't want to come her for some reason. She said she wanted you and Inuyasha to stay together for the time being." Inuyasha's mom said as she took Kagome's hand. "I'll give you a tour of the house.

"Hold on. I'm going to be staying her?" Kagome said shocked at the turn of events. "I think it would be better if I said at home."

"No kikyo said she didn't want you coming home till she could handle it."

"What? Handel what? She's not the one whose mated." Kagome said confused.

"You can talk too kikyo tomorrow. Okay." InuYahsa said before leaving the room.

* * *

:::::Anyone know why Kikyo is being weird about kagome coming home? Find out next time!!!!! 


	4. Don't Leave Me

**Chapter 4**

"What is that about?" Kagome yelled as she got in the room that Izayoi said was hers during the tour.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said after following her.

"And yeah she isn't the one mated" Kagome said loudly as she paced her room.

'It's sort of not fair, it's her fault I'm in this predicament. If I would have learned more about my miko side or taught me about demons. I'm such a ignorant child.' Kagome thought.

"She always thought I would never have to battle or anything. I'm mated to a demon. My sisters aren't even here to console me." Kagome was getting really angry, she didn't totally make since...

"Kagome" Inuyasha said again

'What' she said, she found her self unable to talk out loud, If she was actually talking to someone.

'You must feel really hopeless' Inuyasha said, he gave a hopeless look.

'Sort of, I'm mad that she's not here it's like she doesn't even care.' Kagome thought looking sad

'Look she's going to talk to you tomorrow so, talk then. Just promise me you'll come back here later. Okay. Don't try to run away.' He smiled at her and hugged her.

It was there first touch of intimacy. He held her like he was trying to comfort her. Protect her. Kagome hugged back quickly, it didn't really seem to shocking it was an expected hug. She sniffled a few times but, didn't cry.

"Thanks yasha." She said giving him an awkward smile.

"Keh, no problem. I just want to help you when you need it." He said with a smirk that screamed 'you like me now huh?'

"Well, I can't say I hate you." Kagome said as she let go of the hand she was holding on to. "Well, good night." She nodded towards him; Inuyasha nodded back then smirked as he left.

"I hope she doesn't leave me tomorrow." Inuyasha said as he walked down the halls of the mansion. He need something to drink.

"Are you really that much of an idiot? Of course she's going to leave you when she talks to her sister." A very awake Sesshômaru said. He felt the need to crush his little half brothers dreams.

"Sesshy let me tell you, you're making me feel much better." Inuyasha said as he drunk milk from the carton.

"I still can't believe how stupid you are. You mated your ex-girlfriends sister. What is up with that? Just because they look pretty similar" Inuyasha looked up to his brother and _sesshy_ stopped talking. They both glared at each other.

"It's not because of the looks. At first yeah, I was interested to know why she looked so familiar. But after that it was like a magnate. Her aura pulled me towards her. She was really different then kikyo, Kagome was more untamed and wild; yet she still was innocent. I think I already treasure Kagome more then anything elese." Inuyasha said, he stopped glaring at his brother.

"So you really like her. If she does leave what's to happen?" Sesshômaru asked

"I'll follow her till she doesn't see me as Kikyo's ex-boyfriend." Inyasha looked determined as he finished his milk. "I'm going to sleep I need to wake up early tomorrow."

"I hope she doesn't hate you Inuyasha. She seems like the type to have a weird sister complex." Sesshômaru said.

"They are really close. Kikyo wants to protect her, more then she needs to be protected. Kagome just wants to be independent, even though she loves her sisters a lot." Inuyasha sighed and walked out of the room.

"I think she's going to run away, after the facts are out. If she likes you a lot already, she probably will. If she didn't care she would stay and that would mean she could never really love you." Sesshômaru said watching his brother leave.

Inuyasha walked towards Kagome's room about to knock at the door.

'Kagome? Are you sleeping?' Inuyasha asked using VMM (Voco Mens mentis). There was no answer so he pushed the door open. Kagome was sprawled out on her bed. The light was still on and she looked very uncomfortable. Yasha smiled at her sleeping form, it was really crazy. He quickly fixed her posture making her more comfortable.

"Good night Kagome. I hope we can get through tomorrow." Inuyasha brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her check. "I love you" He left the room, to his own, trying hard not to think of the coming events.

* * *

Sorry it was short. I'll try to make chapter 5 longer. also you guys should give me some pointers. Or maybe an idea or two? 


End file.
